battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Stars and Stripes
Stars and Stripes is Battlezone's main campaign, and tells the story from the NSDF's first encounter with the CCA, through their race for the Cthonian relics, to the fight against the Furies. Its protagonist is Jason Bates. Synopsis Grizzly One is managing an NSDF facility when it comes under attack by unidentified forces. A diversionary distracts him from his position and, though the forces involved are destroyed, allows a much larger force to overwhelm his base. He barely arrives in time to aid the defenses, and ultimately the base is destroyed and Grizzly One is killed. At around the same time, Jason Bates is deployed under the same callsign to Outpost Three. He is on escort duty when his Scavenger is attacked by unidentified forces, and he is forced to defend both it and a more distant Scavenger as they retreat towards the base. These attacking forces are discovered to be the Soviet CCA, and they have bypassed Bates' outpost in order to attack Eagle's Nest One directly. Bates is redeployed there immediately. By the time he arrives the CCA have destroyed Eagle's Nest One's defenses and Bates is forced to restart the defences from just a Recycler, but despite his efforts the Soviets overwhelm the base and Bates is forced to escort the facility's personnell as the NSDF retreats to Mars. The NSDF reach Mars to discover the CCA already there, and Bates' squadron is forced to fight off several assaults in order to establish themselves. They soon discover a gathering of CCA forces to the south-west, where upon investigating Bates finds - and retrieves - an alien relic. The CCA make several attempts to recover it - all of which are repelled - before retreating, at which point the NSDF lands their full force on the surface. Engineers conclude the relic could allow them to do much greater things with biometal, but are unable to crack its encryption any further than to discover another set of ruins near a volcano. Once these ruins are located, Bates is sent in to hold it. Upon penetrating the surrounding minefields and capturing the facility, he is forced to hold it against the CCA until the Sixth Platoon arrives. At around the same time the Fifth Platoon suffers the loss of its Recycler and Bates is deployed to reinforce them, but before he can arrive he is redirected to investigate another alien relic in the area. This leads the NSDF to the Omega Star Port, where they hope to find a Flight Log Database, but they instead discover that the CCA has already recovered it. A departing transport, believed to be carrying the database, is detected to the north, and Bates is sent through the canyon to locate its point of origin and determine its destination before the CCA can fortify their position. The transport is discovered to be heading to Venus, and the NSDF sets off in pursuit. Bates is deployed to lead a covert strike on a CCA communications outpost in preparation for a larger assault on the base believed to hold the relic. Once this is done, the NSDF moves two of its platoons to attack the main base. These encounter only moderate resistance before the Sixth Platoon is overwhelmed and destroyed by unidentified units. Bates' forces come under similar attack, and upon investigating the source come across another set of alien ruins under CCA control. The base is destroyed, but a convoy escapes the base with the Olympian database. Bates is ordered to track them down and cut them off before they can leave the planet. After clearing the ambush site of artillery the convoy is destroyed and the database captured. The information within reveals that the Cthonians were fighting over a superweapon referred to as the Fury. The NSDF and CCA converge simultaneously on the facility where the Fury was developed in search of clues to its construction. The NSDF reach and capture the relics there first, but as it is being escorted to the Launch Pad the relic is stolen by Wilhelm Arkin and handed to the CCA. The NSDF splits its forces to comb the remaining Jovian moons in search of the relic, deploying Bates and his forces to Europa. The Commander infiltrates the NSDF's main base there with a stolen Flanker and breaks into their transmission network, hoping to overhear the location of the relic. The mission is a success and the relic is discovered to be on Titan , where the majority of the NSDF forces are deployed while Bates destroys the CCA base to prevent them from sending a warning. By the time Bates is finished on Europa the NSDF forces on Titan have been all but wiped out, and Bates' forces are immediately redeployed to assist. They discover that the CCA have already put the Furies into production, and that the superweapons are now rogue and attacking both sides indiscriminately as they had done against the Cthonians; to ensure their survival, the Americans and Russians are forced to work together. After deploying on a scrap-gathering operation while a plan is formed, Bates is eventually ordered to attack a repurposed Fury manufacturing facility with the assistance of the CCA. The destruction of this facility leads the Furies to retreat to Achilles, with the NSDF and CCA in immediate pursuit. Upon deploying to Achilles the NSDF discover the main Fury base is protected by a minefield, which they are able to disable by destroying a number of geothermal generators. In the base itself they find the factories are powered by Geo-Thermal Power Cells, which when destroyed cause the factories to overload and explode. The Furies flee to a transport to the north, while the rest of Achilles is thrown into turmoil. The NSDF have just enough time to destroy the transport and evacuate before the planet explodes, showering the solar system with its remains. Intro Cinematic Missions Misn02b_shell.png| Red Arrival|link=Red Arrival Misn03_shell.png| Eagle's Nest 1|link=Eagle's Nest 1 Misn04_shell.png| The Relic Discovered|link=The Relic Discovered Misn05_shell.png| An Unexpected Connection|link=An Unexpected Connection Misn06_shell.png| Escape from Mars|link=Escape from Mars Misn07_shell.png| Behind Enemy Lines|link=Behind Enemy Lines Misn08_shell.png| A Nasty Surprise|link=A Nasty Surprise Misn09_shell.png| Wrangling the Fleeing Herd|link=Wrangling the Fleeing Herd Misn10_shell.png| The Race is On|link=The Race is On Misn11_shell.png| Bring it Home|link=Bring it Home Misn12_shell.png| Flying Solo|link=Flying Solo Misn13_shell.png| Total Destruction|link=Total Destruction Misn14_shell.png| The Three Beacons|link=The Three Beacons Misn15b_shell.png| United We Fight - United We Die|link=United We Fight - United We Die Misn16b_shell.png| Strike at the Heart|link=Strike at the Heart Misn17_shell.png| Tapping the Core|link=Tapping the Core Misn18_shell.png| The Ultimate Quake|link=The Ultimate Quake Ending Cinematic Appearances *Battlezone Demo *Battlezone *Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs *DLL Source Pack References Category:Campaigns Category:Storyline